Silena's Make Up Class
by NiniCere
Summary: After being asked out by Percy for the 4th of July fireworks, Annabeth goes to Silena for some girly advice. Set between TBotL and TLO.  based off some notes i took at an actual make up class
1. Chapter 1: Asking for Help

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be updating my other story, but I got this idea after I went to a make up class last Friday. All the notes, instructions and tips are from an actual make up artist, so you can use them yourselves. They're pretty useful in my opinion**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Silena, could you please?**

**Silena: Of course Darling! Nini Does not own Annabeth, Me or PJO**

**She's a girl for gods sake, she can't be Rick Riordan!**

**Me: Thanks Silena! And now the story**

Annabeth POV:

"OH MY GODS!" Silena almost left me deaf "Percy just asked YOU out for the fireworks! Aren't you excited!"

I couldn't help but blush. Percy asked me out for the 4th of July fireworks, and I don't know yet what I'll be wearing

THAT IS IN TWO DAYS!

I know Athena girls are not supposed to let emotions take over, but I mean it's Percy! I got to admit I have a HUGE crush on him.

And yes, I did kiss him in the Labyrinth so he gets the hint. I must've been really into my thoughts, because I almost didn't notice when Silena started yelling at me.

"ANNABETH!"

"what?"

"what are you going to wear?"

"uh.."

"because I won't allow you to go wearing your Camp Half-Blood shirt!. I know Percy thinks it looks cute on you.." hold on, how did she know that? "…but you must look incredibly good in your first official date with Percy!"

Percy…

"Silena can you please help me up? I don't have many clothes and i don't know much about make up"

Her face lit up with excitement

"Of course dear, I'd love to! Thank the gods i have my mother's blessing to help you out"

Wait a sec. Aphrodite's blessing? I knew she had Percy and me on her sight!

Then, the conch horn announcing it was time for dinner

"so as the date is in two days, come tomorrow to my cabin so I can teach you a little bit about everything you need to know about combining clothes and make up, and we'll get ready on my cabin the day of the fireworks"

"ok, thanks Silena, see you around"

And we left to have dinner

**_The Next Day_**

I went to the Aphrodite cabin, and I opened the door to find also Clarisse in there. I got to admit that did surprise me a lot.

"what are you looking at?" Clarisse started

"oh shut up Clarisse, of course she is here for the same reason you are"

"and that would be?"

"SILENA'S BEAUTY CLASS!"

**What do you think? Any comments? They're always appreciated, you know?**


	2. Chapter 2: Make up part 1

**A/N: here comes the real class. All the things silena says, are my notes from an actual make up class. I did know a little of color theory, but I took some things from Wikipedia about it**

**Disclaimer:**

**Silena: again? She doesn't own PJO!**

"seriously?" Clarisse started but got interrupted by Silena

"Ok girls, the first lesson would be about make up! I know you two like to look natural. That's why i'm going to teach you how to get ready for simple things like your everyday activities!"

That's a good thing, because i don't like to get too stuffed up at all.

"come on silena, it can't be that hard!" Clarisse exclaimed

"Applying make up is and art darling. You have to be very careful"

Seriously?

"I'll be teaching using my beauty products, but you have to take in mind that you shouldn't lend your make up! And I'll give you tips for everything."

"Annabeth! Are you taking notes?" Clarisse suddenly asked

"Of course! This is a class after all!" ok i can't help it. I'm a daughter of Athena!

"oh come on darling! Is good that she keeps my knowledge written! That way it'd be useful for everyone! Now, shall I go on?"

"yes ma'am" we both replied

"and I need a model. Clarisse you're my model"

"why me?" Clarisse whinned

"because" i started" i want to see how to do everything!"

Clarisse got up and went to sit in Silena's special chair

"ok, now that I have my model…Some tips!"

"tips…" to me it looked like Clarisse was being forced to be here. She didn't seem to be really comfortable.

"yup. First tip, you must cover everything that can be seen. And before you start, you mush wash your hands, clean your face and make sure to have light pointing equally to your whole face.

After that, make sure to put on moisturizer, so your skin doesn't get too dry or too oily.

Be careful with facial expression lines. You must put more moisturizer on those areas."

While explaining everything, Silena was doing all what she said to Clarisse. And of course she was grumbling.

"Don't groan darling, you'll get more expression lines in your face!"

I suppressed a chuckle.

"another tip, always keep eye drops in your purse. Those prevent your eyes from becoming red. That way you'll look cute in the pictures!"

Way to be ready for just everything… good strategy

"Now, about foundation. It MUST be the SAME color as your skin"

"why?"

"Because it's the basis of our work, and it has to blend with your skin. That's why, if you can't find the one with the right color, you can mix different foundations. Also, have you ever noticed that some foundations are thicker than others?"

"Silena I've never been that interested in make-up" I answered back matter-of-factly

"Well there are. The more liquid foundations are for flawless skins, while thicker foundations are used for skins with imperfections like pimples and wrinkles, because we can't cover volume with liquid. That's why the thickness of the foundation acts as an 'extra layer' and covers everything"

Makes sense…

"now, we should apply it with a special foundation brush. This one is made up of synthetic bristles and is for creamy products, while the natural bristle brush is for different kinds of powder."

"also, all products should be applied in the direction of facial hair growth, because otherwise it looks odd"

Wow, I didn't think make up was such a big deal…

"Now about corrector. We use this to cover all imperfections and blemishes the foundation wasn't able to cover"

"AH! WHY ARE YOU APPLYING THAT WEIRD GREEN THING IN MY FACE?" Clarisse suddenly shouted

"don't freak out darling! We use the theory of colors to get to brownish shades"

"theory of what?"

"theory of colors! Annabeth darling, could you please explain Clarisse the RYB color model?" Silena asked pointing to me.

"THE WHAT?" Clarisse shouted again

"clarisse please stop the screaming!" I started "the RYB or Red-Yellow-Blue theory states that having this 3 primary colors, you can make the 3 secondary colors purple, orange and green. And if you mix the opposites on the color wheel, you can make up brown"

"exactly, those opposite colors being red and green, yellow and purple, and blue and orange" Silena continued

"I still don't get why you want to put green on me!" Clarisse continued her grumbling

"I didn't want to tell you, but you have a red pimple in your forehead" silena answered her and continued

"we apply it smoothly touching little spots on your skin, and then make it blend using a brush"

"um…silena?" i started again "what's the point on making your face look plain?"

"because darling, now we have no expression, just a plain working area. Now we start adding more features"

**What you think? Any comments?**


End file.
